


A média de um beijo

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Como descobrir se seu beijo é bom, se não perguntando?Sakura reencontra um velho amigo por causa de uma situação nada agradável. Agora ela precisa provar que seu beijo está muito acima da média, e seu amigo, como sempre muito prestativo, vai ajuda-la nesta missão.{Kakasaku} {One-shot}





	A média de um beijo

**_Madrid, 2010_ ** **_– Centro residencial libélula._ **

 

A pequena Sakura está chorando. Aos 11 anos tudo pode ter proporções catastróficas, principalmente quando os colegas de classe não entendem que cabelos rosa, meia arrastão e cosplay podem ser, sim, legais.  Eles criticam seu estilo, e ainda por cima debocham do fato dela não possuir seios.

“Eu não tenho idade de ter seios ainda. Certo que a Ino e a Hinata têm, mas elas que são adiantadas, certo?”, pensa, em meio ao choro compulsivo.

Ela se esconde dentro do prédio sete, do bloco A. Ali ninguém vai a achar, ou pelo menos, não irão reconhecê-la.  Alguns minutos se passam, e ela consegue acalmar o choro, até lembrar que rasgaram seu cosplay da Atena. O choro rapidamente volta, ainda mais forte que antes.

— Ei, menina, quando tempo você pretende chorar? — Uma voz entediada questiona — É estou querendo me concentrar em fazer uma música, e seu choro tá me desconcentrando.

Sakura encara a figura a sua frente de forma assustada. Cabelos pintados de branco, piercings por todo rosto, orelha e nariz, cara de mal e uma tatuagem no braço. Aquele é  Hatake Kakashi. Conhecido por todos os doze mil moradores do libélula , ele é uma lenda. Aprontou tanto no condomínio que todas as pessoas temem a sua presença; portas-vidros já foram quebras por sua mão, bem como a quadra, a hidromassagem e tantas coisas que Sakura poderia passar o resto do dia enumerando.

Entretanto, olhando agora bem de perto, ele não parece ser tão amedrontador como falam. Ostenta uma expressão de tédio, juntamente com a sobrancelha direita arqueada. “Ele está esperando a minha resposta”.

— Eu...eu sinto muito — diz, entre soluços — Não sabia que tinha alguém aqui.

Ele a encara, agora com certa curiosidade. “Ela é uma coisinha estranha”, pondera Kakashi. Com cerca de dez anos e cabelos rosa berrante, parece mais uma caracterização de um filme da barbie do que qualquer outra coisa. Bem, exceto pela testa, que é fofamente grande para o rosto infantil.

— O que fizeram pra você chorar tanto? — A voz de Kakashi sai um pouco mais delicada, enquanto ele desencosta da parede e senta ao lado dela.

Sakura agora está mais calma, aparentemente o susto de ver Kakashi ali está fazendo com que ela esqueça um pouco a vergonha.

— Meus... — respira fundo — meus colegas de classe ficam zoando meu cabelo e dizendo que sou ridícula, porque gosto de me vestir de Atena.

“Entendo. Ela está chorando porque os colegas não aceitam que seja diferente. Nada de novo sob o sol”, reflete, entediado e com um pouco de empatia. Afinal, ele também não é o que possam chamar de comum. A diferença é que ele não liga, nunca ligou e nunca vai ligar. A confiança de Kakashi é extraordinária para um jovem de quinze anos.

Ele pensa em Obito, que sentira a mesma coisa, e se pergunta o que o amigo gostaria de ouvir, por fim, diz:

— Eles são insignificantes, e pessoas insignificantes não lidam bem com uma personalidade forte e própria. Eles não sabem lidar com você, porque a maioria dos homens não sabe lidar com uma mulher forte. Mulheres fortes são independentes e nunca vão baixar a cabeça para as bobagens que eles fazem — Kakashi para e pensa na própria mãe, e em quantas vezes o pai já fez aquele discurso pra ele — Não se torne fraca e dê esse gostinho a eles, ... Perdão, eu não perguntei seu nome.

Sakura o encara, espantada. Nunca pensou escutar algo assim e, certamente, nunca pensou escutar isso logo dele, o menino que a mãe tanto fala mal.

— Meu nome é Sakura. Haruno Sakura — fala, pausadamente, ainda embaraçada com toda situação.

— Bem, Sakura, seu nome combina com você. O meu é Kakashi — Ele não fala o sobrenome, observa Sakura.

— Eu sei — murmura — Todo mundo sabe.

Ele solta uma risada. Sua fama é mesmo bem grande.

— Como eu estava dizendo, não curva a cabeça e aceite. Seja firme e então eles irão começar a te respeitar.  Eu, por exemplo, já fui zoado — Ela o olha, incrédula — Sim, pra você vê que todo mundo que não segue um padrão normal é tratado mal. Só que ser diferente não é ruim. Na maioria das vezes é algo bom. Você é única e deixar seu estilo para agradar os outros pode ser um grande arrependimento no futuro.

Sakura não consegue imaginar o bom de ser zombada, nem tão pouco assimila a real proporção de ser torna outra pessoa para ter mais amigos, mas começa a entender o que ele falou sobre os homens quererem tornar as mulheres fracas. Já escutou sua tia falando sobre, porém não prestou atenção.

— Eu.. eu acho que estou entendendo o que quer dizer — A voz dela sai um pouco hesitante, mas os olhos estão determinados.

“Não vou deixar que me passem a perna!”.

Ela é, realmente, uma garotinha determinada. “Se continuar assim vai se tornar uma grande garota”, sorri ele com o pensamento.

— Exato! Assim que se fala, garota.

Sakura não sabe mais o que falar, mas gostou do conselho dele, de modo que pergunta:

— Então, o que você tava fazendo antes de eu interromper?

— Compondo uma música. Tenho uma gincana na escola e eu toco em uma banda — comenta, casualmente.

Os olhos de Sakura brilham e ela pergunta, com a voz mais alta e estridente.

— Sério? De ser tão legal. Eu gostaria de saber cantar, mas minha mãe diz que eu acordo até defunto — Ela termina com um muxoxo.

Ele solta outra risada.

Daí eles conversam, conversam sobre tudo. Sobre como ele se tornou um encrenqueiro e pintando o cabelo. Da tatuagem que fez escondida, da banda dele, da fama no condomínio e de várias outras curiosidades que ela tem sobre ele. Ela fala sobre o cabelo, que é pintado de papel crepom – porque sua mãe diz que jovenzinhas de sua idade não pintam o cabelo com tinta –, e fica indignada com o fato, já é grande para decidir o que quer fazer. Sobre cosplay e a comic com da Inglaterra, que é mil vezes melhor que a da Espanha.

Sakura está confortável com Kakashi. Ele é bem legal pra um adolescente, observa. Já Kakashi, por sua vez, se diverte com as loucuras da menina, que é bem espevitada, ao contrario do que imaginou assim quando a viu.

A hora passa rápido e Sakura percebe que está atrasada para aula de natação. Com uma profusão de agradecimentos, se despede.

— Muito obrigada, Kakashi. Eu estava mal e você me ajudou.

Ele dá um sorriso.

— Não foi nada. Eu estava mesmo querendo descansar um pouco.

— Não, sério. Vou lembrar sempre do que você disse. E, ah, pra um adolescente você não é tão ruim, sabia?  

“Garota afrontosa”, pensa Kakashi, sem dar muita trela pra as palavras da garota.

— Pra uma garotinha você é bem esperta, também — rebate.

Eles sorriem cumplices.

— Até mais. A gente se vê por aí, Kakashi.

Ele assente com a cabeça em concordância e Sakura segue o seu caminho para a aula de natação.

Ao longo de dois anos eles se esbarram. Sempre acenam e trocam algumas palavras nesses momentos. Então ele vai morar com a tia, em outra cidade e os dois perdem contato. Sakura, como prometido, não esquece as palavras do garoto, e as leva como lema de vida.

Só que o destino é uma coisa interessante.

 

**_Barcelona, 2017_ ** **_– Residência universitária Pompeu Fabra._ **

 

 

Sakura está transtornada de raiva. Chegou à universidade a menos de quinze dias e já se deparou com um imbecil.

Ela chegou maravilhada com o fato de morar sozinha e poder curtir todos os prazeres que uma universitária tem direito. Finalmente, após dezoito anos de vida, vai poder fazer o que bem entender sem precisar falar para os pais.

Então foi para uma festa e pegou um garoto. Ele chegou todo gentil, com uma piadinha, e ela – mais imbecil que uma mula quando vê pasto, como dizem suas amigas – logo caiu no papo. Eles ficaram na festa e depois dela também, ou pelo menos, até a _namorada_ dele chegar e fazer um escândalo. A confusão estava formada. Só que a menina não viu os dois se beijarem, e Sakura, mortificada, ficara calada.

Ela não abriu a boca quando o amigo do seu ficante falou que ele que estava ficando com ela.  
Ficou calada quando ele disse – após a namora do cara questionar o que ele (o namorado) estava fazendo ali – que Sakura beija muito, muito mal e chamou o amigo para mostrar como era bizarro o ato.  E ficou calada quando todo mundo riu e o boato se espalhou.

Ela não tinha culpa. Ficara calada porque sempre repudiou qualquer tipo de traição, e nunca se imaginou em tal situação. Ficara calada para não constranger a namorada do cara na frente de todo mundo.

Ela ignorou quando os sussurros começaram, e ignorou as risadinhas de deboche, afinal, só estava na faculdade há apenas quinze dias, certamente logo achariam outra coisa para fofocar e esqueceriam do assunto. Ledo engano.

Aguentou quando faziam piadinhas, os olhares maldosos, até mesmo uns bilhetes de um cara. Que é amigo do traidor de uma figa. Aguentou quando a namora traída falava aumentando os acontecintos, alimentando o boato, só porque o namorado a induzia. Sakkura ficava com vontade de matar um, mas aguentava. Só que hoje o cara do bilhete falou do assunto na frente do professor, que ficou muito embaraçado e pediu licença. Ele fodidamente falou que deveriam ter uma matéria sobre beijos, porque ela estava precisando muito, pra talvez ficar na média.

Então ela parou de aguentar. Foi até a casa da namorada do cara e abriu o jogo. O namorado e o amigo do boato estavam lá, e nada puderam fazer. Na hora que começaram a negar ela falou que iria chamar o segurança, então eles baixaram a cabeça. Sakura ainda deu um recado para a namorada traída.

— Ele é bem confiante, não é? Inventa um boato porque tem medo de assumir as consequências do que faz. Faz você, eu e, provavelmente, mais meio mundo de otária e quer se sair bem. Pois eu te digo: Ele não beija tão bem quanto acha — Olha com nojo para o ruivo mau caráter — e deve fuder menos ainda. Arruma outro, querida. Outro que tenha o ego de acordo com as habilidades. Nesta faculdade você vai achar um pedaço de rola que preste. Eu te garanto.

Ela terminou de falar e deixou a casa, escutando os gritos que perpetuavam por parte da provável ex-namorada. _“Gente assim tem mais é que se danar mesmo”,_ refletiu enquanto seguia para a residência universitária para fazer a ultima vitima do dia. O garoto dos bilhetes e da garfe na frente do professor.

 Agora ela está procurando, enlouquecidamente, o apartamento do cara – que ela chama de ameba frustrado –, mas sem sucesso. Ela decidiu que só sairá dali depois de esfregar a cara dele no chão.

Kakashi está andando pelo corredor da universidade tranquilamente, enquanto reflete sobre como trabalhos de automação de sistema podem ser cansativos, até que nota uma figura peculiar andando, freneticamente, em círculos, e praguejando uma série de nomes.

Curioso como sempre, ele segue na direção da garota.

— Oe, você está bem? — Ele está preocupado, porque, embora não seja uma cena tão incomum, não é de seu feitio deixar garotas saírem nesta situação.

A garota vira o rosto ao som de sua voz, e ele, surpreso, esquece a linha de raciocínio. Sakura está na sua frente com uma expressão demoníaca, agora surpresa.

Sakura agradece aos céus por não cair para trás quando vê seu antigo “vizinho” na sua frente, em toda gostosura. A primeira coisa que Sakura nota nele é que o acervo de tatuagens aumentou, fechando um braço e faltando pouco para fechar o outro. Os cabelos continuam platinados e o corpo está mais musculoso. Um tesão.

— Sakura? Sakura, é você? — Não pode ser real a Sakura na sua frente. Será que veio procurá-lo...?

— Kakashi, que surpresa — Sakura fala, desconsertada, enquanto tenta arrumar o cabelo de forma sutil.

— Bem, essa fala é minha — exclama, ao dar uma risada.

Ela não acredita no que está vendo. Pensou que nunca mais o veria depois dele ter se mudado para casa de uma tia, e agora ele está na sua frente. Ela tem vontade de abraça-lo, mas se contém. Já faz cinco anos que eles não se veem e pode ficar estranho.

Ela tem vontade de gritar seu nome falar muitas coisas, mas a situação esgotou sua animação. De modo que se limita a ficar parada, apenas sentido o jorro de emoções que a enchem. Saudade, confusão, alegria, acanhamento.

— O que está acontecendo? E por que que você tá... — Gesticula para seu corpo e sua cara.

Ela está toda assanhada, com rímel descendo pelas bochechas e algum liquido verde mancha seu moletom claro. 

— Eu estou aqui porque... — Procura palavras para explicar a situação em que se encontra, mas, no final, fala uma bobagem — porque tô sofrendo bullying — Termina de falar de maneira rápida.

Ao escutar a resposta da jovem, Kakashi arqueia uma sobrancelha e sente que foi transportado para o passado, quando a conheceu chorando pelo mesmo motivo. Parece que ele tem uma tendência a encontra-la em momentos de crise de identidade.

— Estou sentindo um déjà-vu aqui — murmura, levemente sarcástico — Problemas com o cabelo? Ou com o fato de ser cosplay? — Pergunta, se escorando na parede próxima a jovem, e relaxando a postura.

Ela cora, ao lembrar da minha vez que se encontraram, que foi em uma situação um pouco parecida, diga-se de passagem.

— Não tem nada a ver com cosplay, e com cabelo também não... — Ela faz uma pausa, lembrando do cara falando que, além de péssima beijadora, ainda precisava pintar o cabelo para chamar atenção — pelo menos, não muito...

Kakashi fica esperando pelo resto da frase, mas como ela não vem, ele decide falar.

— Certo. O que te traz aqui? — É uma pergunta razoável, até porque é uma residência estudantil masculina. A residência estudantil **dele**.

Ela parece despertar de algum devaneio quando responde.

— Estou atrás de um cara. Ele é um dos motivos do boato ter se espalhado.

Agora ela tem a atenção completa de Kakashi, que estava dividindo o cérebro entre conversar com ela, e olhar as curvas do seu corpo, que estão parcialmente cobertas pelo moletom.

E esse cara não é ele. Certo. Uma onda de decepção cobre seu corpo, mas ele a coloca para escanteio.

— Boato? Que boato? — Eram tantos que ele parara de escutar a muito tempo. Porém, o fato de Sasuka, de alguma forma, está envolvida em um boato, o deixa um pouco irritado.

Ela o encara pensativamente, até que decide falar.

— Bem, eu beijei um carinha bem tosco, então descobri que ele tem namorada, porque ela entrou fazendo um barraco no pátio. E não, ela não viu a cena — responde a pergunta silenciosa — o fato é que o amigo dele achou interessante espalhar que eu não beijo bem e chamou o amigo (o cara que eu estava ficando) para ver a cena e rir dá pobre coitada, eu, que nunca tinha beijado.

Ela olha para Kakashi, que está segurando o riso, sem acreditar no que está acontecendo. Ele escutou um boato sobre uma menina que tentava beijar todo mundo, mas parecia um peixe fora d’gua, empurrando a língua dura. Ele não consegue segurar mais o riso.

— Você tá rindo? Você tá fodidamente rindo, seu imbecil? — Ela se exalta, mas ninguém pode culpar, né? Foi um dia bem estressante para rosada.

Ele tenta falar, mas a gargalhada irrompe de sua garganta com muita vontade. Depois de alguns segundos, ou dois estão vermelhos. Ele de tanto rir, e ela em uma mescla de raiva e vergonha.

— Me desculpa. Sério — Ele fala, entre risos.

— Não é nenhum pouco engraçado quando se é com você — rebate, inconformada.

Não dá pra acreditar que encontrou o Hatake em uma situação tão deplorável assim.

— Justo —concorda —, mas você não terminou a história.

— Pra você continuar rindo da minha cara? — questiona, azeda.

Ele tenta ficar sério e, por um milagre, consegue.

— Se você me contar eu posso conseguir te ajudar, não acha?

Ela reflete um pouco e percebe que ele tem razão. Será muito mais fácil achar a ameba com alguém que conheça o prédio. Ela maneia a cabeça e põe-se a falar novamente.

— Ele falou pra se safar, né? Parece que o cara que eu fiquei estava devendo pra esse menino que o acobertou. Pois bem, eu tive que ficar aguentando piadinhas, olhares maldosos, e até bilhetinho, mas não fiz nada porque prometi ser mais zen na universidade, mas o mundo não coopera — reclama.

Kakashi sente um pouco de pena dela. Ela acabou de sair de casa para uma cidade estranha, sem conhecer ninguém e tem que lidar com uns sem noção da universidade, que podem ser mil vezes mais perversos que crianças do fundamental.

— Então o cara do bilhete, que é outro amigo do cara que eu fiquei, falou na frente do professor que a faculdade deveria ter uma matéria sobre como beijar, já que eu, certamente, me beneficiaria. Que talvez eu ficasse na média se estudasse muito.  Na cara do professor — Dá ênfase na situação.

Ele não ousa rir, então coloca a cara mais séria que consegue, porque, francamente, a situação como um todo é ridícula. Ele vai falar, mas ela volta a explicar.

— Então eu fiquei com raiva, né? Dez dias engolindo aquela merda por causa da namorada traída, e ela vem me tirar. Peguei raiva, fui a casa dela e esculachei.

Sakura conta as exatas palavras que disse para a namorada do menino, então Kakashi não consegue conter a risada, e dessa vez nem Sakura aguenta.

— Ela consegue encontrar, sim. Que cara mais imbecil. Parece uma criança de cinco anos.

Ele gostaria de tirar satisfações com o sem noção, mas sabe que Sakura tem cacife pra cuidar dos próprios problemas sozinha, e com muita competência, aliás.

—Urgh! Nem me fale. Quer pegar todo mundo e ainda sair no lucro? Aqui não, amigo.

Kakashi entende a situação, mas ainda se sente curioso, porque ela deu o troco no os outros caras, então, certamente, irá tentar algo contra esse.

— Mas me diz: Quem é o cara que você está procurando?

— Eu não sei o nome dele. Só que tem a pele bronzeada, como um surfista, e é do tamanho de um tubarão. Ah, ele também tem uns dentes estranhos. Bem pontiagudos.

Sakura bem que gostaria de ter pego o nome do infeliz antes, mas pensou que só teria mais confusão. “Isto é pra eu aprender que me manter longe de confusão só me traz mais confusão ainda”.

A descrição de Sakura bate com Kisame Hoshigaki. Um encrenqueiro que tem um prazer vil de procurar formas de diminuir as pessoas para se sentir melhor. Uma vez Kakashi deu um aviso para o infeliz, que recuou e disse que pararia. “Bem, parece que o bastardo continua. Hora de fazer uma visita”.

 — Conheço o cara.

Sakura ergue a cabeça, animada.

— Ah, sim? Ótimo. Vamos lá agora — Levanta determinada.

Ela continua impulsiva como sempre.

— Calma aí. Ele não fica em casa nesse horário, já que faz parte do time de polo aquático.

Sakura olha com curiosidade o fato dele saber os horários do outro.

— Como você sabe disso? Você é amigo da ameba? — Sakura, sinceramente, não consegue imagina-lo ser amigo do imbecil, mas muitas coisas mudam em cinco anos.

— Eu poderia me ofender, sabia? — responde, zombeteiro — mas, não. Eu não sou amigo dele, porém tenho um amigo que também é do time.

Está explicado. O Kakashi que conheceu nunca deu trela para garotos que precisavam diminuir os outros, foi a primeira que ele a ensinou, no final das contas. Sakura sentiu o alivio tomando conta do seu corpo, porque, bem, o Hatake sempre foi alguém a ser admirado e até mesmo imitado. Ele não iria romper o coração dela depois de ter ensinando-a a desprezar pessoas como a ameba, que agora tem um nome.

— Entendo. Bem, então eu vou ficar aqui esperando ele chegar — fala, com uma naturalidade chocante. Como se todos os dias ela esperasse para fazer um barraco em uma republica estudantil masculina.

“Isto não vai prestar” pondera Kakashi.

— Mas, eu estou com sede. Você pode me trazer um copo d’agua? Em nome dos velhos tempos e tals — Sakura dá um sorriso amarelo.

— Você tá achando que eu sou seu empregado? Não é mais fácil irmos ao meu apê pegar?

“Talvez ela caia essa”.

“Ele acha que vou cair nessa?”.

— Não. Ele pode chegar mais cedo e eu estou com sede de sangue.

Kakashi, percebendo que não vai conseguir nada com aquilo, maneia a cabeça e com um suspiro vai pegar a água.

Sakura usa o tempo que ele está fora para tentar parecer mais apresentável. Quando olha no espelho estremece e tem vontade de correr. Duas faixas de rímel descem por seu rosto, e seu cabelo está frisado e desgrenhado, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de uma balada. “ou de fazer um oral, seguido de um sexo selvagem”, sua consciência diz, mas ela logo trata de fingir que não. Penteia o cabelo com as mãos e, ao tirar o moletom, o usa como lenço de rosto. Ela escuta passos se aproximando, então dá uma ultima verificada no visual.

Kakashi está voltando com a agua e alguns bolinhos, que estavam escondidos do companheiro. Ele está andando normalmente, até que se depara com uma visão muito...excitante.

Sakura retirou o moletom, e agora apenas um top, uma saia e um par de meias arrastam cobrem suas delicadas curvas. Ele repara que seus seios, embora ainda não sejam grandes, ganharam certo volume, a cintura continua fina, e o pescoço gracioso. Entretanto, o que mais choca Kakashi é suas pernas, que parecem infinitas para alguém tão pequena. Surpreendentemente cheias, acompanhadas de um quadril largo e uma bunda empinada. Quando foi que... Kakashi engole seco e balança a cabeça, para tentar afastar os pensamentos impuros.

Quando ela percebe que é Kakashi, relaxa a postura. Ele a entrega o copo e alguns bolinhos, que estão muito bons, muitos bons para ter sido ele que fez.

— Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem — comenta depois de devorar três bolinhos.

— Bem, eu não sabia que você conseguia comer tanto sendo tão magrela — Dá outro de seus sorrisos zombadores. Sakura sentiu falta deles — E respondendo a sua pergunta: Ou eu aprendia a cozinhar, ou morria de fome.

— Uau, espero conseguir cozinhar assim um dia, porque vou te contar, que não como nada bom assim desde que cheguei.

— Ata. Você não comeu nada melhor que meus bolinhos na capital gastronômica da Espanha?

Ela não comeu.

— Eu sou vegetarina, e pratos vegetarianos são bem caros nos restaurantes estrelas daqui.

Vegetariana, hum?

Kakashi a observar devorar outro bolinho. Ela solta um som muito sugestivo, e ele fala a primeira coisa que vem a mente para não imaginar outras situações que a fariam gemer desse jeito. Talvez até mais.

— Então que curso você faz?

— Medicina.

Sakura ri um pouco da cara de surpreso dele.

— Caraca. Eu estou ao lado de um gênio? Porque entrar em medicina aqui na universidade só consegue quem é um.

— Quem está ofendida agora sou eu. Quer dizer que eu tenho cara de burra, Kakashi?

— Né. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isto, mas, vamos lá, me conte como conseguiu essa façanha.

Então ela conta. Conta sobre quantos dias ficou em casa para estudar, dos finais de semanas perdidos, dos amigos que faziam cobranças, da mãe preocupada, dos choros e momentos de desanimo. Depois de terminar de falar sobre como conseguiu entrar na faculdade, fala sobre o estilo que pouco havia mudado. Do cabelo – que aos quatorze anos, depois de muito se rebelar, a mãe deixou que pintasse, com tanto que ela que arrumasse o dinheiro do cabelereiro –, do hobby de cosplay que continua firme e forte, da primeira tatuagem, e das primeiras impressões sobre a vida universitária.

A vez dele chega. Kakashi fala como foi fácil sair de Madrid para badalada Barcelona. Como ficou encantado com as festas e bebidas, com a vida de depravação que, embora ainda não tenha o cansado, deixou de ser tão efusiva. Conta das tatuagens que fez – Sakura descobriu que são quase trinta –, das besteiras que fez, já que ainda carrega consigo o titulo de encrenqueiro. As historias rendem boas risadas. Do curso de engenharia mecânica, onde ele recebe o mesmo olhar surpreso que deu ainda há pouco.

As horas passam depressa. Sakura tinha esquecido o quão confortável ficava em torno de Kakashi, este, por sua vez, sente o mesmo. Sempre foi fácil para os dois conversarem por horas a fio. Certo que, geralmente, era pelo celular, mas ainda sim nunca faltava assunto.

Kakashi percebe que está perto da hora do treino de Kisame acabar, então pergunta para Sakura:

— O que você pretende fazer com ele? — Ela o olha sem entender, e ele esclarece — Quando Kisami chegar, o que você pretende fazer?

Sakura tem o plano todo arquitetado desde o momento que decidiu ir até a casa na menina, então diz, com simplicidade.

— Eu vou beija-lo.

Kakashi pensa ter entendido errado, de modo que fica calado alguns segundos absorvendo a resposta dela.

— Me desculpe. O que você falou?

— Eu falei que vou beija-lo — repete.

Ele parece mais que chocado, e não de uma forma boa agora.

— Por que você vai beija-lo? — pergunta, em um tom parecido com o que os adultos usam para explicar coisas complexa a crianças.

Sakura sabe que, olhando de fora, as pessoas possam achar seu plano louco. Mas depois de tanto matutar o que fazer, decidiu tornar as reações da ameba para com seu beijo, públicas.

— Porque ele ajudou a fomentar o boato que não beijo bem. Porque ele disse que eu precisava de aulas para aprender a beijar bem, então vou mostrar o quão boa posso ser, e vou gravar tudo, pra mostrar que ao meu beijo ele não resiste. Aliás, vou faze-lo implorar para sair comigo em um único beijo.

Ela fala isso como se fosse uma coisa logica e nada tivesse mais sentido, observa Kakashi. Ela realmente acha que o plano é bom. Não passa pela cabeça dela que... que... Kakashi não consegue pensar bem o porquê, mas o fato é que o plano é uma merda.

O que Kakashi não consegue entender agora é que se fosse em outra situação, com qualquer outra garota, ele daria um sorriso de aprovação pela astuciosa atitude da garota. Mas aquela é Sakura, seu primeiro amor.

Não aquele tipo de amor adolescente que envolve uma serie de punhetas sempre que dá, e que faz um cara querer estar sob a calcinha da garota. Até porque uma diferença de quatro anos na adolescência é bem significativa.  Ele gostava de conversar com ela. Claro que oitenta por cento das conversas que tiveram foi via celular, mas isso não quebrou a magia da coisa. Na verdade, só aumentou.

Ele a observava sempre. Quando ela nunca estava olhando, quando estava alheia a sua presença. Observava que, mesmo querendo ser uma garota meiga, tinha uma personalidade muito forte. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes viu ela brigando consigo mesma, como se estivesse batalhando dentro de si. Ela era a coisa que Kakashi mais queria proteger. E ele fez por um tempo, a zelando.

Eles ainda continuaram se falando depois de se mudar para Barceloa, mas aí ele teve jum problema no chip e passou um tempo sem celular, quando voltou o dela também não era mais o mesmo. Então a vida se fez e eles perderam o contato.

Nunca tinha tido qualquer pensamento de cunho sexual com a jovem... até agora. Sakura, por outro lado, fez com que ele protagonizasse quase todas as suas fantasias. Ela não poderia contar quantas vezes ficou debaixo da coberta fingindo escutar palavras murmuradas ao pé do ouvido nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Percebendo o silêncio desconfortável que se instalou ali, Sakura resolve quebra-lo.

— Ei, não é pra tanto. Não é como se eu fosse fazer um pornô ou algo assim.

— Você está sendo uma boba — Ele diz suavemente, após alguns outros segundos de silencio — Não precisa provar nada para ninguém. Você é muito mais que um cara insignificante. E se me lembro bem, eu já te disso algo parecido.

Ela não precisa escutar essa ladainha agora, de modo que retruca:

— O fato é que eu quero fazer. Não para provar nada a ninguém, mas para evitar que eles façam com outras garotas os mesmo. Eu preciso, entende? Eu consigo aguentar, mas outras garotas não, e é por elas que faço isso. Só vou conseguir dormir a noite se fizer a minha parte — A voz dela sai alta e a respiração está mais acelerada — porque o boato foi que eu não beijo bem não foi nada, mas se inventarem coisa pior? Coisas assim podem acabar com a vida de uma garota. 

Ele analisa as palavras que está escutando, mas parece que Sakura ainda não terminou.

— Garotos podem fazer tudo. Tanto é que se vazar alguma coisa o que rola é um constrangimento tolo. Vocês não perdem o emprego, a dignidade, e a vontade de viver sem ser julgada. Mas nós, Kakashi, só perdemos. Eu tive “sorte” que ele inventou algo bobo, mas a próxima talvez não tenha. E eu quero resolver isso por mim mesma.

Sakura precisava falar isto. Algo que já estava preso em sua garganta desde o momento em que inventaram o boato.

Kakashi fica sem reação por um momento. Ela falara tão despreocupadamente – o tom foi ligeiramente histérico, mas ela parecia mais resignada do que brava – que ele não percebeu o quanto a situação a magoou. E ele se sente um lixo por ter rido antes.

— Eu... eu sinto muito. Não tinha percebido que...

— Agora você entende? — Ela o interrompe.

Ele maneia a cabeça assentindo.

Agora ele entende o porquê dela está esperando Kisame a mais de duas horas. A vontade de tirar o sorriso do rosto do cara. Não é apenas por ela. É por todas aquelas que ainda podem vir. Uma atitude nobre. Deturpada mente nobre, mas nobre.O seu coração fica apertado ao mesmo tempo em que, de algum modo, abranda. É uma sensação única.

Sakura vai sentindo a respiração se normalizar aos poucos. Ela não queria ter desabafado sobre isso com ele, mas o clima de confiança que sente quando está perto dele faz com que ela diga coisas perturbadoras. Coisas que só falaria a seu diário e olhe lá.

— Então, como você pretende gravar a cena? — Agora que a surpresa inicial acabou, ele pode pensar com calma.

Sakura pega uma pequena câmera da bolsa e entrega para ele. Compacta e discreta a câmera não será detectada facilmente. “Parece que ela realmente bolou um plano. E com muita habilidade”.

— Eu iria colocar em um ponto estratégico, mas agora que você está vai ser de sua incumbência — diz, sem nem ao menos pergunta-lo. Apenas ordena.

É, ela ainda continua o ser mais impertinente que ele já conheceu.

Kakashi deveria dizer que não, não compactuaria com aquilo, mas vendo a determinação dela sabe que não vai conseguir. E agora, depois de escutar os motivos dela, ele não quer que desista.

— Certo. Eu vou te ajudar! — Resignado, dá o braço a torcer.

Sakura solta um gritinho animado, fazendo Kakashi sorrir.

Ele vai, sim, ajuda-la, mas não dá forma que ela imagina.

Ela começa um monologo sobre o passo-a-passo de como tudo vai ser. Ele concorda nas horas certas sem saber nem o que do assunto. Ele está perdido escutando a sua voz, de deleitando de suas expressões, bebendo de sua presença.

Um som de passos interrompe a fala dela. É a hora. Ele chegou.

Sakura entra em modo ansioso. Suas mãos tremem com a expectativa de apagar o sorrisinho da cara do filho da puta. A raiva também começa a subir pela sua cabeça. Poucos segundos depois cerca de dez pessoas entram no corredor. Entre elas está Kisame, a ameba.

Ele olha direto para Sakura. Ostentando uma expressão presunçosa e depreciativa, ele a olha de cima a baixo.

— Ora, ora, ora. Você resolveu ter umas aulinhas comigo, como eu sugeri? Eu vou fazer você sair daqui uma expert, então nunca mais terá que passar vergonha. As pessoas, inclusive, farão fila para beija-la — Ele ri alto, e uns dois amigos o acompanham.

Sakura está vermelha de raiva e sentindo seu corpo todo tremer. “Filho do capeta. Quem ele pensa que é?”

Kakashi desencosta da parede, fazendo com que todos notem sua presença. A atitude de Kisame muda no mesmo instante, se tornando mais séria, e até mesmo um pouco receosa. Kisame sabe que enfrentar o rapaz de cabelos platinados não é uma boa ideia.

— Kakashi. Tudo bem? — A voz dele sai alguns tons mais baixas, percebe Sakura. Parece que existe uma história ali.

Kakashi apenas acena para ele, de modo indiferente. Ele olha para Sakura em uma pergunta silenciosa, que ela prontamente responde positivamente.

— Obito — Chama o amigo, que está atrás de todos, apenas observando a cena — Você pode iniciar uma transmissão ao vivo daqui a alguns instantes? — Pergunta em um tom de voz baixo, quando o amigo chega perto deles. Apenas eles três escutam.

Sakura sente o queixo ir ao chão. Não foi isso que ela planejou, mas a sacada dele é perfeita. É maravilhosa!

— O que você...

— Depois de conto tudo. Agora, por favor, faz isto — Kakashi diz, ao interromper a fala do amigo. Obito concorda, embora ache aquilo tudo muito estranho.

Ele posiciona o celular de maneira sutil, mas com uma visão quase completa do corredor.

Agora Kakashi precisa agir. Ele avaliou meticulosamente a situação toda, e percebeu que o bastardo merece uma lição. Sakura vai ter o beijo avaliado, mas avaliado por ele.

Sakura está pensando em como começar o beijo em Kisame, já que a situação está totalmente diferente do que previu e planejou. Ela percebe que alguém para na sua frente, e ao olhar se depara com Kakashi, que está muito, muito perto dela.

Kakashi para na frente de Sakura, apenas poucos centímetros os separam. Ele aproxima a mão do rosto dela devagar, permitindo assim que ela o recache caso prefira. Ela não faz nenhum movimento, então ele acaricia seu rosto de forma lenta, ritmada, sensual.

Sakura está sentindo que o seu coração vai sair a qualquer momento pela boca. Kakashi está muito próximo de si, tão próximo que ela sente o seu perfume almiscarado e o calor que ele exala.

— O que... o que você está fazendo? — Ela tenta fazer com que a voz saia furiosa, mas falha no objetivo, e falha na voz.

Ele acaricia suas bochechas, descendo para a boca e contornado a parte perto do lábio. Ele simplesmente responde:

— Você precisa retocar seu cabelo.

A resposta sem contexto faz com que Sakura tente se rebelar, mas antes que ela consiga fazer qualquer movimento, Kakashi aproxima mais seus rostos e sussurra:

— Você vai dar uma lição a ele melhor ainda — Ela o olha incrédula — se não funcionar você pode dar na minha cara depois. E eu sei que sua mão é capaz de derrubar um touro. Confie em mim.

Na opinião de Sakura é loucura. Como danado ela vai se vingar de Kisame, mostrando que seu beijo é bom, beijando Kakashi? Mas a proximidade do corpo dele está afetando seu cérebro, e ela acena minimamente.

A sala está em um silencio sepulcral. Todos estão observando o casal trocando caricias. Os amigos de Kisame confusos e perplexos. Obito com uma cara zombeteira e Kisame com uma leve impressão que tudo vai acabar em merda.

Enquanto isso Sakura está sentindo o hálito do jovem platinado, sentindo em todas as terminações de seu corpo o toque dele. Em segundo plano lembra de todas as vezes que desejou, no escuro de seu quarto, beija-lo como as protagonistas dos livros que tanto lia beijavam os mocinhos e os vilões.

Eles se aproximam mais ainda, até que os lábios se encostam. O beijo começa simples, suave. Até que Kakashi pede passagem com a língua, até que ela sente o gosto do beijo dele, os contornos do rosto dele conta o seu. O corpo musculoso, o cheiro, a emoção. O beijo que ela tanto sonhou está acontecendo, percebe, e é ai que ela perde a calma.

Puxa Kakashi, enrolando os braços em seu pescoço, arranhando as unhas em seus cabelos, os puxando. Tentando, desesperadamente, juntar seus corpos, os unindo em um só. Sua cabeça está vertiginosa, e suas terminações nervosas sobrecarregadas como nunca antes.

Kakashi nunca sentiu tais sensações em apenas um beijo. Nunca, de todas as centenas de bocas que beijou, sentiu seu coração bater tão loucamente, e seu corpo reconhecer outro de forma tão insana. “Encontrei meu lar”, seu corpo grita. O sangue bombeia com violência, parando sua mente, inebriando seus sentindo, até que a única coisa que tem percepção é de Sakura. Do sabor doce de sua boca, da suavidade de seus lábios, do cheiro critico que ela emana. Do corpo pequeno, com as curvas suaves encostadas nos seus músculos rígidos. De seus gemidos abafados. É quase demais.

Talvez o fato de terem imaginado e criado expectativas para tal momento tenha os influenciado, mas agora nada importa. Nem a expressão de surpresa no rostos daqueles ali presente, nem no fato de grande parte da faculdade os observar por meio dos celulares.

Sakura poderia transar com ele ali, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Ela está molhada com apenas um beijo. O que será que aconteceria se estivessem em privado...?

Os pensamentos de Kakashi seguem pelo mesmo caminho. Seu pau está subindo cada vez mais, e sua excitação é tamanha que se sente um pré-adolescente sarrando pela primeira vez.

Ambos os pulmões clamam por ar, então eles interrompem o beijo, mas nunca afastando as bocas. Mordidinhas e toques nas costas e cabelos se fazem presentes, até que é hora de acabar e voltar para o objetivo real da coisa.

Antes de encarar a todos, Sakura fita os olhos azuis escuros do homem, que agora mais parecem pretos. Ela deveria estar com vergonha, mas a única coisa que sente é uma sensação de liberdade insana. Kakashi está com os lábios inchados, a boca carmesim e uma expressão de luxuria.

Quando olha para as pessoas ali percebe que estão boquiabertas. Parece que eles deram um show e tanto. Sakura, entretanto, não tem a menor ideia do que fazer ou falar, mas ela não precisa se inquietar tanto, porque Kakashi logo toma frente.

— Existem pessoas que, em toda sua insignificância, perdem tempo tentando diminuir os outros para se sentirem melhor. Para, só assim, se sentirem desejados ou uteis. Pessoas assim são desprezíveis, e não dignas de ódio, mas sim de pena. Eu poderia fazer um monologo, mas a voz que precisa se erguer aqui não é a minha — A voz dele sai alta, clara e confiante.

A postura dele está mais ereta e os olhos desafiantes. Ele para, e ao perceber que Sakura não entendeu a referencia, mexe em suas costelas e mumura um “Fale para eles o que você falou para mim. Mostre para todos quem você é, garota impertinente”.

Ao escutar tais palavras, Sakura sente uma onda de confiança avassaladora. O mundo agora é seu, seu para expressar suas opiniões. Seu. Por alguns minutos, ele será apenas seu e de mais ninguém. E antes que perceba, as palavras saem de seus lábios.

— Eu estava beijando um cara atencioso que me cantou em uma festa, até que a namorada chega – namorada que eu nem sabia que existia, aliás – e ao invés de falar a verdade e assumir o que fez, ele e os amigos preferiram inventar um boato bobo sobre mim — Sakura pausa um pouco para controlar a raiva e o volume da voz — preferiram dizer que eu não beijo bem e me fazer virar o motivo de chacota em toda a universidade. Eu, uma caloura que só queria curtir a vida de universitária.

Sakura olha para Kakashi, que está sorrindo com aprovação. Ela sente ainda mais confiança então.

— Eu aguentei calada por um tempo, eu cogitei me calar até que o burburinho passasse, mas então eu pensei: Não é justo. Não é justo ter que me calar e me intimidar por um erro que não é meu. Não é justo ter que aguentar nenhum tipo de piadinha por causa de um cara não está disposto a assumir seu erro. Eu não sabia que ele tinha namorada, eu não tinha como adivinhar. E então lembrei de toda as garotas que sofreram do mesmo mal, ou melhor, que sofreram cousa pior – porque não saber beijar é algo banal –, mas não vai demorar para começarem a inventar coisas que podem, de fato, prejudicar a vida de uma garota. E eu preciso intervir, preciso faze minha parte.

Ninguém na sala ousa dá um pio. Ninguém nem parece se mexer.

— Eu não vou deixar nenhuma garota passar por isso, se eu puder evitar. Então, senhoras e senhores: Eu beijei Sasori, seu amigo Deidara inventou a história, e seu amigo Kisame ajudou a espalha-la — Ela olha para Kisame e pergunta — Alguma coisa a declarar?

Kisame está branco desde que percebeu que o amigo de Kakashi está gravando tudo. Ele não sabe o que dizer, e não quer enfrentar ninguém agora, porque a humilhação já e o suficiente, de mdo que apenas sai a passos fortes e furiosos.

— Bem, é assim que um babaca se comporta: Fazendo merda e fugindo depois —Continua Sakura — Eu só quero dizer que se alguma de vocês que estão ai me assistindo, passar por algo parecido, não tenham medo. Gritem, e se tiverem medo, me chamem para ajudar. E, ah, eu sei que não é da incumbência de ninguém, mas nunca reclamaram do meu beijo. Sabe, é só isso. Obrigada por assistirem e não esqueçam do que eu disse.

Ela vira de costas. Sakura pega a mão de Kakashi e o leva por um corredor, que ela não tem a mínima noção de onde vai dar.

Os garotos da sala continuam calados e sem expressão, com exceção de Obito, que tem um sorriso malandro nos lábios. A transmissão foi um sucesso. Cerca de quatro mil pessoas estavam ligadas no discurso da garota de cabelos rosa. Ele vai querer saber de tudo depois.

Em pontos variados da cidade, todos comentam sobre a transmissão que foi encerrada há poucos segundos. As jovens mulheres com aprovação e admiração pela coragem da menina, alguns garotos impressionados e outros com uma careta. Esses outros são do mesmo tipo de Sasori, Deidara e Kisame. O fato é que Sakura conseguiu passar o recado da melhor forma possível.

Eles continuam andando que ela decide que já estão longe o suficiente e para. Sua expressão está efusiva, seus olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas.

Irresistível na opinião de Kakashi.

Kakashi que não consegue deixar de sentir um orgulho danado da garota desde que ela começou a falar. Ele, inquestionavelmente, ficou abobado com toda aquela imponência e confiança que ela estava falando. A voz era confiante e a postura de uma maldita rainha. Como se desse discursos motivacionais até para o presidente. Ele nunca se sentira tão orgulhoso de uma garota como está dela agora. Certo que ele sempre soube que ela nasceu para brilhar. Desde a primeira conversa, mas ali ela superou a maior das expectativas que ele tinha. A menina impertinente atacou novamente, e desta vez com toda sua força.

Sakura ainda está com uma carga de adrenalina forte no corpo. Ela não consegue acreditar que fez aquilo! Agora sua cabeça está infinitamente mais leve. Ela olha para o homem escorado na parede que está encarando-a com admiração. Ela precisa agradecê-lo, já que não teria feito aquilo sem a ajuda dele, sem a ideia dele.

— Eu preciso agradecer. Seu plano foi bem melhor que o meu mesmo — A voz dela ainda está um pouco ofegante por causa da emoção.

— Primeiro eu preciso saber: Vou levar um tapa na cara?  — A voz dele é brincalhona.

Sakura solta uma risada gostosa.

— Não, mas foi uma jogada arriscada, hein?

—Claro que foi. Tudo na vida é preciso correr algum risco. E respondendo seu agradecimento: Eu só fiz te mostrar uma direção melhor. Quem arrasou foi você. Meus parabéns, aliás. Aquilo foi digno de uma rainha.

Sakura sorri contente, e um pouco encabulada pela forma penetrante que ele está a olhando. É inevitável não pensar no beijo de pouco tempo atrás.

— Saiu melhor do que eu esperava — Ela admite, com a voz um pouco oscilante.

— Se não quiser mais seguir a carreira de medica, pode entrar em direito ou relações internacionais.

Kakashi também está pensando no beijo, mas decide que se eles se beijarem outra vez, a iniciativa vai ser toda dela, de modo que fala:

— Bem, eu fiquei muito feliz em te ver. Principalmente por achar que nunca mais a veria, mas agora que estamos na mesma faculdade, voltaremos a ter contato, não é?

Sakura estranha a mudança abrupta de assunto, mas concorda.

— Agora nós fazemos a mesma faculdade e eu sei seu curso e onde mora. Não teremos desculpas desta vez, não é?

Agora é a vez de Kakashi manear a cabeça.

— Então, já que esclarecemos isso, e eu anotei meu numero aqui — ele pega um pedaço de papel e passa para ela — preciso dizer que tenho um projeto para fazer e já estou atrasado. Me manda um “Olá” pra eu poder salvar seu numero, okay?

Kakashi está se levantando e seguindo, deixando uma Sakura atordoada para trás. Quer dizer, do nada ele se despede? Claro que ela sabe que ele tem outras coisas para fazer, mas ela ainda queria conversar mais com ele. Queria muito, então de modo irracional pergunta algo para ter mais alguns segundos com ele:

— Hey, Kakashi, você ainda não me disse a média do meu beijo. É menor que sete ou tão boa quanto um dez? Poque, você sabe, foi isso o que me fez vir até aqui.

Kakashi sorri com a pergunta impertinente. Ele poderia dizer agora, mas que graça teria? Ele resolve tortura-la um pouco.

— Sabe, um professor precisa de tempo para analisar uma média corretamente. Quando eu tiver certeza, aviso. Além do mais, uma média é um conjunto de notas, não apenas uma — ao terminar de responder continua andando.

Sakura não viu o rosto dele quando respondeu, mas pode apostar que ele estava sorrindo de modo travesso. Ela fica abobada, olhando a silhueta dele ir desaparecendo, até que na hora de entrar para outro corredor, ele vira o rosto em direção a ela:

— Só para caso de você tiver duvida sobre algo : Meu apartamento é o 408; e só a titulo de curiosidade: Eu tenho uma infinidade de descolorante no meu banheiro — O sorriso que ele ostenta não é apenas diabólico, é quase imoral de tão depravado — Até mais! — Acena com uma mão e desaparece no corredor.

“Você precisa retocar seu cabelo” A frase a travasse como uma raio. Fazendo seu corpo receber om choque, fazendo com que ela sinta uma onda de felicidade e fique algum empo encarando a parede com um sorriso abobalhado.

No fim, Sakura já esta habituada com a faculdade, afinal, já está no seu segundo semestre. A transmissão lhe rendeu varias coisas boas; foi chamada para participar da comissão da mulher, ganhou respeito de muitas pessoas, garotas sempre vinham falar com ela e tudo está melhor que em seus melhores sonhos. Até seu cabelo ganhou com a transmissão. Sakura, que conseguiu uma infinidade de descolorante, retoca seu cabelo com bem mais regularidade hoje em dia. Sim, como é legal ter pessoas que doam descolorante para os amigos, e mais ainda quando não ligam quando ela suja o seu banheiro... 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ A história não foi revisada, qualquer erro me avisem, por favor. (Eu sei que vocês irão encontrar.) 
> 
> ♠ A você, corajosa(o), que leu até aqui, meu muitíssimo obrigada.
> 
> ♠ Eu não sei como colocar que a história está concluída, perdão.


End file.
